The After Party
by My Secret O
Summary: Taking Eric's blood to heal from Sookie's stake wound means more than either of them know, and now, all her fantasies about Eric just might come true.


Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. **FairytaleAmber** stepped up, yet again, and helped me edit this story. It's so wonderful getting feedback before I share with the world. :)

It started out as a little 2-part story, but turned into something much longer. It takes place during _Club Dead_, near the end of chapter 9 when Sookie is staked by the FOTS fanatic. This is what I wish had happened after…

This entire story is NSFW, which is why I've edited this chapter heavily and won't be posting anything else here. If you like what you've read, visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com for the full chapter (and all the future ones as well!).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sookie's POV

"We'll take her to my place," Russell said. "The limo is on its way. I'm sure a familiar face would make her more comfortable, don't you agree?"

Eric nodded and then Sookie passed out.

Her head swam. "You're carrying me? But your suit…"

"Shh," Eric hushed. "We're going to sit down now. It's going to hurt."

White-hot pain shot through her side and she gulped for air. She focused on the faces across from her. Anything to take her mind off the pain.

Talbot clicked his tongue. "Poor dear." He slid his hand onto Russell's knee. "You're good to take care of her like this."

Russell gave him a coy smile. "She saved Betty Joe. It's the least I can do. Besides, we have plenty of room now."

Just like that, an image of Bill popped into Talbot's head. Sookie held her breath and then her heart crushed as an image of a dark-haired woman joined Bill. _Lorena._ _They're together. They left together_. Tears welled in her eyes and she started sobbing.

Eric touched her face and tried to adjust her body so she would be more comfortable.

She shook her head, but words wouldn't form. Talbot continued to broadcast images of Bill being tortured. Lorena with a knife. Bill telling them everything about the computer program. Bill was battered, but had given in to Lorena. In more way than one.

Her body coiled as her heart broke, sending another pulse of pain through her, and then darkness swept her away.

The next time her consciousness surfaced, she couldn't stop smiling. Eric's arms held her gently and they were ascending a grand staircase. "Rhett and Scarlet," she said.

"I don't understand," Eric answered with a frown.

"Gone with the Wind! You've got to see it! I have it on DVD. You could come over and watch it with me." She tried to focus on him but couldn't quite make out the edges of his face. "Why am I acting so stupid? Why am I not scared?"

"A human doctor gave you a big dose of drugs. I'm carrying you to a room so you can be healed." He smiled and moved gracefully upstairs. He put her down in the middle of a beautiful four-post bed. "How's your pain?"

For the moment, they were alone. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut. "He left me. He's not here. He didn't want me." Hot tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Bill?" Eric whispered.

"He's with Lorena."

He shook his head. "No wonder I couldn't find him."

"He was here. Until recently. Talbot knew everything. I saw them together." She squeezed her eyes shut again wishing she could erase the images of their intimate embrace from her brain. Bill apparently liked it rough. "I wish she had killed him." She slapped her hand over her mouth. "What was in those drugs?"

Eric swept a piece of her hair off her forehead. "I don't know."

"I can't stop talking. It's like a truth serum or something."

His eyebrows arched. "Really? How do you feel about me?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. _No fair!_

He smiled and then someone opened the door. The room filled with a handful of beautiful men.

"What is this, the after party?" Sookie asked.

Eric laughed and then Russell introduced everyone in the group. He explained how the healing process would happen, only giving Sookie a moment to brace herself as someone pulled the stake out of her side.

"God damn, son of a bitch!" she shouted as she twisted to gape at the wound.

Eric hovered over her. "Don't, Sookie. Look at me." He took her hand.

Sookie screamed until her throat hurt, but Eric never let go. Her fingernails cut into his skin as a vampire latched onto the wound, cleaning it with his healing saliva. Every muscle in her body tensed as the pain threatened to overwhelm her.

"Let go," Eric said, so she loosened her grip. "No, not of me," he said smiling. "You can hold onto me as long as you want. Let go of the pain, Sookie. Let go. You need to drift away."

Her eyes locked on his as she listened to his voice, and then she did exactly what he said, letting the pain seep out of her body.

The next time she awoke, she and Eric were alone. In bed. Eric faced her, lying on his side, with one arm and one leg draped over her. Their hair mingled together on the pillow as he slept. _Is it already morning?_ She looked next to the bed and noticed her beautiful dress, stained and bloody, arranged over the arm of a chair and a pile of olive green clothes heaped on the seat. She pushed the covers down and realized the only thing that remained from her outfit were her matching lacy bra and panties and black garter and stockings. A flush moved through her body, making the new patch of healing skin particularly hot. She touched the circle on her side. The pain lingered, but was nowhere near where it had been earlier.

"It's much better," Eric said.

Sookie gasped. "I thought it was morning."

"No, we still have a few hours." Eric propped himself up on one elbow, letting the blankets fall away from him. He wore silk boxers and nothing else.

_That's his suit on the chair_. She swallowed hard. _All those fantasies about Eric just might come true if I do something about it_. "Thank you, Eric."

"For what?" His hand caressed her stomach.

"For standing by me in the club. For coming here with me. For not leaving me alone with these people." She stared at his mouth.

"How grateful are you?" he asked. His bright eyes focused on hers. "Is that medicine still working?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A smile cracked her serious face.

"You know I would," he said, and then he kissed her.

*There is a huge chunk of this chapter missing, as you can tell...visit my blog for all the good stuff!*

Someone knocked on the door. "Leif?"

Eric moved in a blur through the room, tossing Sookie's undergarments onto the bed. She quickly tucked them under the covers with her and yanked them up. And then Eric stood at the door wearing his silk boxers. "Bernard," he said. Sookie could hear the smile in his voice. Eric swept his hand toward the bed.

Sookie acted as frail as possible.

Bernard turned out to be Curly, the small vampire she had seen at Club Dead. "Well look at you! You seem better," he leaned over her in the bed and narrowed his eyes. "A lot better."

Sookie sighed. "I'm healing, but still shaky. I must look a mess." She turned her face to cover what remained of her bite mark.

"Hush now." He patted her gently. "Anyway, R…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Eric approach. She and Curly both appreciated the view.

Curly cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Russell figured you would need new clothes after we cut your beautiful dress off. And I thought you might like this." He showed her a bathrobe printed with black and pink flowers swirling across white silk.

"Thank you," she offered a weak smile, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"She needs her rest," Eric said. "She's healing, thanks to the generosity of your king."

"Leif, he was glad to do it," Curly said. "But he will be, ah, best pleased if she can leave before the sun rises."

Having an unknown human wandering the royal grounds during the day could be very dangerous indeed.

"As much a I'd like you to stay…"

Sookie peeked through her eyelashes and saw Curly caressing Eric's bare chest. Jealousy reared its ugly head, fueling a new fire inside her.

"Perhaps you could take her back to her boyfriend?" His fingers played across Eric's nipples. "Of course, there's always room for you here … if you want to come back."

"I can understand your king's concerns, and I would be happy to take Sookie home." Eric walked Curly to the door. "I also appreciate your offer, Bernard. More than you know."

Bernard cooed and handed him the robe.

She bit the inside of her cheek and fought tears. _Why did I ever think things would be different with Eric? He got what he wanted and now he's done with me. Just like Bill._

"Thank you again. I'll take Sookie home right now," he said and then he shut the door. He pressed his ear against it and held perfectly still. After a few seconds, Eric faced her.

Sookie pushed the covers off and lifted her hips so she could slide her panties back on and then she sat up. Eric's eyes glazed over as she put her bra back on. She practically jumped out of bed, throwing the blankets into the depression left by her body. She snatched the robe out of his hands and tugged it onto her shoulders while she slipped her heels on. Only when she had the belt tied did Eric snap out of his trance.

"What are you doing?" His fangs thrust down from his upper lip.

"Getting dressed." _So you can take me back to my boyfriend. And so you can get back to yours._ She stalked over to the window, yanked the curtains open, and then pulled the frame open so hard that the pane of glass shattered, littering the floor with glittering shards. She hissed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Eric cradled her hand, which bled freely from the new cut. He brought her palm to his mouth and sucked gently, spitting out the piece of glass embedded in her skin.

She pulled her hand away, marveling at how fast it healed. "We need to leave."

* * *

><p>Poor jealous Sookie! Be sure to visit my blog for the full story (and many others...) MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com<p> 


End file.
